


Just Tonight

by bi0nicbuckyb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0nicbuckyb/pseuds/bi0nicbuckyb





	Just Tonight

Bartending at your local dive bar was not what you intended to be doing with your life, but a recent turn of events had unexpectedly led you here. You’d lost your cushy desk job due to a lay off, and there wasn’t anything you could do about it. Collecting unemployment only helped so much and, in the meantime, your friend Jo had offered you a job at her mother’s bar, Harvelle’s. You’d taken it quickly, knowing that the extra under the table pocket money would be a big help. Rent had to be paid after all. 

Jo had warned you that some shady characters inhabited the dark corners of Harvelle’s, but it was nothing you couldn’t handle. You were a strong, intelligent woman, who had her wits about her. Some drunk guy looking to score wasn’t going to scare you away from making money. 

It was your first day working, and Jo showed you the ropes around the bar. You’d bartended previously in your college years, so you knew most of the drinks and how to mix them properly. She was impressed, and handed the bar over to you to work alone after only one hour. The men who came in for drinks were pleasant enough, asking for their drinks and not making much small talk. With your best smile, you managed to even make some decent tips. It was going fairly well, at least better than you thought it would. 

About halfway into your shift, the rush had died down, and you were cleaning off some of the tables. A loud rumble outside of a motorcycle caught your attention, making you stop what you were doing to peer out the window. A man sat atop the bike, a black leather jacket wrapped around him with silver buttons and zippers adorning it. His black jeans were skin tight, hugging the side of the motorcycle perfectly. With his black gloved hands, he took off his helmet, revealing one of the most beautiful men you’d ever seen. 

It had been a long time since you’d ever looked at anyone this way, nor had anyone made your heart stop dead in your chest. His cheekbones were perfectly chiseled, dark scruff dusting them in a perfect pattern. His hair was a bit longer at the top, the color of wheat growing in a vast field. You continued to watch with your mouth open as he swung his leg over the bike and shut off the engine. He was coming inside. As quickly as you could, you moved back to cleaning the tables, trying to make yourself look busy. 

You heard the door open as he came in, his mere presence making your stomach ache. He was about five feet away from you now, and you could smell the sandalwood and whiskey, mixed with aftershave, that radiated off of him. His loud boot steps on the hardwood floor indicated that he was headed for the bar, naturally for a drink. That meant you had to interact with this being. Taking a deep breath, you turned with your rag in your hand, making sure to smooth out your top and hair, before making your way back behind the bar. 

He was even more gorgeous up close, his hair glistening under the dim lights of the bar. The man looked up at you with the most intense emerald green eyes you’d ever seen, and you felt your face get immediately get hot. Freckles dusted his cheeks and nose, and his lips were utterly sinful, turned into an equally delicious smile. He took off his gloves as he watched you stare, his smile growing wider with each moment, only to reveal perfectly white teeth and crinkles by his eyes that stretched for miles. This was it; there was no one else this ethereal in the world. 

“Hi, sweetheart,” he said, his voice gruff and sexy, making your skin tingle. “You new here?”

You continued to stare at him, clutching the rag against your chest, suddenly feeling self conscious. You had tried to dress up today, but found it pointless because you didn’t want to get hit on by drunk men. And yet, here you were, wishing you had shown some cleavage to the Adonis in front of you, casually sitting on a bar stool. You had a thing for bad boys, and the definition of one was staring back at you, waiting for an answer. 

“I-,” you started to stammer, taking a deep breath to compose yourself. “I just started. Jo hired me.”

“Ah, my old friend. Well, I’m glad to see a new beautiful face behind this bar,” he said with a wink that almost made you pass out. It was physically impossible for someone to be this sexy and function in society. 

“What can I get you, um…?”

“Dean,” he said, extending his hand out to you, which was also speckled with adorable freckles. “Dean Winchester.” You took his hand and shook it, the feeling of softness mixed with rough callouses made your stomach tighten. You couldn’t help but wonder what those hands felt like gliding along your skin…

“Y/N,” you managed to say, feeling a thin sheen of sweat start to form on your forehead. “What can I getchya?”

“Whiskey, please. On the rocks,” he ordered, followed by another wink. “Preferably Jack, if you have it.” 

You poured him his shot perfectly and slid it to him across the bar, both of you managing to keep direct eye contact with one another. No matter how wrong this felt, how much it went against your morals, you wanted him and you wanted him bad. 

You got yourself a glass of Pepsi, not being much of a drinker, and began to wipe down the bar. You could feel Dean’s eyes on you the entire time, your face on fire. Watching his sinful lips wrap around the shot glass made your loins ache, the ice going into his mouth and his tongue twirling around it before spitting it back in the glass better than sex. You had to have this man, even if it was just once. You’d never rest until you did. Judging by his actions, you knew he felt the same. 

“So, Y/N,” he drawled, his voice thick and gritty. “What are you doing when you get off?”

“G-Get off?”

Dean chuckled, putting his empty glass down on his coaster. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and set a fifty dollar bill down on the bar. You watched as he put his gloves back on, his long fingers fitting perfectly into each hole. 

“Of work. What are you doing when Jo lets you leave?”

“Oh!” you cried, feeling fucking stupid. “Um, going home. I’m kind of a loser.”

“Take a ride with me then.”

“On your bike?”

“On my bike,” he confirmed with a mischievous smile. At this point, he could’ve asked you to rob a bank and you would have agreed without question. There was just something about him that was so alluring, you felt yourself magnetically drawn to him. 

“Sure,” you replied quickly, afraid he’d retract his offer. “I’m off at nine.” 

“Good,” he said, getting up from the bar. “Keep the change. I’ll see you at nine, sweetheart. Don’t bail on me.” 

With a final wink and a zip up of his leather jacket, he was out the door. You finally let the deep breath you’d been holding out. Did that even just happen? 

“Y/N!” Jo yelled from the back room. “Come here, please.” 

You dropped the rag and walked back to the office. Jo was sitting in her desk chair, her arms crossed, a sour look on her face. 

“Um… did I do something wrong?”

“Yes! Well, no…”

“Jo?”

“Do you know who that was you were talking to out there?” she asked, her eyes wide as if she couldn’t believe how dumb you were in this moment. 

“Uh, yeah. He said his name was Dean. Dean Winchester. Why?”

“Y/N, Dean Winchester is one of the most known outlaws in Kansas. He’s bad news. Don’t get yourself involved.”

Growing up, you had always done the complete opposite of what people told you to do. It was your rebellious nature, and you didn’t care if Dean was the most wanted man in America. You wanted him. 

“Thanks for the advice, Jo. I think I can take care of myself.” 

“Alright, alright. Just trying to be a friend here. Be careful.”

You exited the office and tried to get back to your work, but all you could think about was Dean. Every few minutes you checked the clock, the small hand getting to the nine as slowly as possible. Finally, after what felt like forever, it was finally time to leave. Right on schedule, you heard the rumble of Dean’s motorcycle pull up outside. 

“Bye, Jo!” you said, shoving your tips in your jean pocket and running out the door before she could stop you. “See you tomorrow!” 

As the door closed behind you, Dean was right in front of you. The motorcycle was still running, his helmet still on. With a gloved hand, he beckoned you forward, handing you a spare helmet. You took it and put it on, hopping on the bike behind him. 

“Hold on tight,” he said to you, making your insides shiver. He revved the engine and you were off, Harvelle’s just a speck in the distance. You had no idea where you were going, and you truly didn’t care. Your hands were wrapped tightly around Dean’s waist, your head rested on his back. The smell of leather infiltrated your nose and you breathed it in. If this wasn’t bliss, nothing was. 

After a short ride, Dean pulled into a local motel and cut off the engine. He helped you to get off the bike and take off your helmet. When he brushed a stray strand of hair from your forehead, you shivered, desperate to feel his hands over other parts of your body. He took you gently by the hand and led you inside his room, extending the door open for you to go in first and closing it behind you. Now, you were both standing awkwardly in the center of the room, staring at each other. 

“I don’t normally do this,” you started, trying to explain yourself. “But--”

“You want me to fuck your brains out?”

“I- uh....”

He was walking closer to you now, taking his gloves off one by one and throwing them onto the bed. That smirk that made you melt was spread across his face, as he stopped only inches away from you. He was so close now you could feel his body head seep into you. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Y/N,” he said, taking his fingers and lightly grazing them down your cheek. A mewl of surprise you’d never heard yourself make escaped your lips, as you melted into his touch. “I wanted to make you scream my name the moment I laid eyes on you.”

Your eyes shot up to look right into his intense green ones, the heat creeping up your chest and neck now. This was not something you were used to, hooking up with complete strangers, but there was something about Dean you couldn’t shake. You wanted him to do the most dirty things imaginable to you, until you couldn’t take it anymore. 

“You did?” you questioned meekly, completely under his spell. He lifted your chin with this thumb and smiled that sexy smile, the crinkles by his eyes you longed to touch forming. 

“You know I did, sweetheart,” he drawled, unzipping his leather coat. 

“P-Please!” you suddenly exclaimed, surprising yourself, putting your hands over his. They were so big compared to your own, it would be impossible to ever fend him off. Not that you wanted to. “Let me.”

Dean dropped his hands and allowed you to unzip his jacket, helping him to shrug it off his shoulders. Underneath he was wearing a skin tight, black t-shirt that hugged his biceps so perfectly your head was spinning. His hungry eyes watched your every move as your fingers became brave, running them along his pecs and stomach that were formed underneath his shirt. You watched his eyes closed as your hands went underneath the soft cotton, to feel the muscles that lined his stomach. 

“Fuck,” he growled, opening up his eyes and taking your hands. “I need to touch you.” 

Before you even had time to react, his hands were buried in your hair. With one sultry look into your eyes, his sinful lips made contact with your own in a bruising kiss. The perfect mix of pleasure and pain overtook you and that was the end of it. You were at his mercy now, willing to do whatever he asked. His tongue glided over your bottom lip, begging for entrance to your mouth. When you granted him entrance, a low groan came from within his chest, as your tongues danced together in unison. His mouth tasted of pure whiskey and toothpaste, his velvety tongue caressing your own. 

Dean’s hands roamed down to your own t-shirt, feeling your hips and curves underneath the thin fabric. He bit his bottom lip as he looked down at your body, his hands gripped tight on the hem of your shirt. He looked deep into your eyes, almost to your soul, for permission to continue. 

“Please,” you almost begged, biting your own bottom lip for fear of sounding too needy. “Do whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want, huh?” he asked with a smirk, his tongue peeking out between his lips. 

“Anything. Just please touch me.”

With your permission, Dean took your top off in one swoop, tossing it to the side. His mouth was immediately on your neck, your fingers entwining into his long, soft hair and tugging, desperate for more contact. He kissed a blazing hot trail from just below your ear to the top of your breasts, his fingers working nimbly to free them from your bra. When he did, he threw it to the side and his eyes widened. A low whistle came from him as he palmed them in his hands, taking one of your already erect nipples into his mouth. Your head lulled back and you hissed, feeling the familiar pull between your legs. 

Your fingers couldn’t help but pull on the hem of his own t-shirt, helping him to pull it off. He brought you close to him and kissed you fiercely once more, his huge hands gripping your ass through your jeans. 

“Oh, sweetheart these have to go…” 

He undid the button on your jeans and helped you shrug them down your legs, with your panties in succession. As he pulled them down, he kissed the tops of your thighs, his eyes stopping on your aching sex that he was nose to nose with. You felt yourself shiver as his hot breath fanned over it, his hands still gripping onto your ass. 

“Lay down,” he commanded, guiding you to the bed. You did as you were told and laid your back flat against the soft comforter. Propping yourself up on your elbows to see what he was doing, he was suddenly between your legs, spreading them apart. He placed soft kisses on the insides of your thighs, the rough scruff from his cheeks scratching the sensitive skin so deliciously. He kissed all around your clit, making you buck and jump underneath him, whining and begging for contact. 

Finally, his plump lips wrapped around your sensitive clit, making you moan out loud and curl your toes. Your fingers found his hair again, tugging on it and trying to pull him as close as possible. He inserted one, thick digit inside you and your walls immediately clenched onto it like it was your lifeline. 

“You’re so fucking wet for me,” he growled, his face coated with your slick, before diving back in. His tongue worked expertly over your most sensitive nub, bringing you closer and closer to the brink. The groans he made when he tasted you drove you absolutely insane, your brain on a different planet. “And you taste so damn good…”

That’s all it took for you to cum all over his mouth, your juices gushing out like never before. He greedily lapped them all up and kissed your clit as you came down from your intense high, before crawling up on top of you on the bed and kissing you, allowing you to taste your own juices. 

“Take these pants off,” you urged, tugging at his belt buckle. “It’s your turn.”

“Oh, is it now?” he asked, getting up from the bed and undoing his belt, sliding is slowly through the loops of his jeans and folding it together. “I think first it’s time for me to show you who’s boss around here. Bend over.”

Little did Dean know, this was your ultimate kink. You had always been so turned on by being spanked, but were too afraid to mention it to any other boyfriend. Now, here you were, bent over on a motel bed, waiting to be dominated by the sexiest man in existence. 

You arched your back and waited for the blow. Dean cracked the belt before he lightly smacked your ass with it, causing you to arch your back and moan loudly. It hurt but it felt so good, being in the mercy of this man. He cracked it again on the opposite cheek, making you hiss between your teeth. One more time across both cheeks made you scream, gripping the comforter beneath you. 

“Fuck! Dean!” you cried out, panting and sweating as you waited for another blow. Instead, you felt his hand caressing the red welts he’d left on your skin, even leaning down to place soft kisses on your raised flesh. 

“Such a good girl…” he crooned, gripping your ass in his hands. “I love hearing you scream my name.” 

Dean helped you turn around and you were greeted to him completely naked right in front of you. You allowed your eyes to look him up and down, taking in every muscle, freckle, and scar. He was a literal god, and that was definitely confirmed when you reached his cock. It was long and so fucking thick, pointing hard right in your direction. 

Upon instinct, you got down on your knees on the floor and took it in your hand, stroking slowly at first. You watched his head lull back and his eyes close at your touch. Wrapping your lips around the head, you swirled your tongue around it, making him shift in place. His hands found your hair, moving it out of your face and holding it in his hands so he had a better view. Little by little, you took more of him into your mouth until the head touched your tonsils, hollowing out your cheeks and sucking him as you rose. 

“My dick looks so pretty in your mouth, Jesus Christ…” he growled, making you work faster. Your hands cupped his soft balls as you sucked him with everything you had, running your tongue along every ridge and vein in unison. Suddenly, he pulled his cock out of your mouth with a wet pop, panting and trying to catch his breath. “Anymore of that and I would’ve came right down your throat.”  
“I wouldn’t of minded,” you said with a smile, wiping the spit from your mouth. Dean shoved his hands in your hair again and stood you up, kissing you fiercely. He pressed his forehead against yours as he continued to catch his breath, his hard cock poking your stomach. The lust for one another radiated between you, making you both anxious and desperate for more. 

Without warning, Dean’s hands were wrapped around your waist and he put you up against the nearest wall, your legs wrapped around him. He held you there like nothing, kissing your breasts and stomach. You watched as he pumped his cock a few times to get it extra hard, before lining it up with your entrance. Slowly, he pushed himself inside you, stretching your walls to accommodate his size. You hissed in pleasure as you felt him inside you, filling you up so full. He let out a growl as he sheathed himself deep inside you, his teeth gritted as he began to pick up his pace. 

“Your pussy is so fucking beautiful,” he crooned, his thumb rubbing circles around your clit as he fucked you. “So damn tight.”

He was fucking you so hard now the paintings on the walls were shaking, some even falling off, but you didn’t care. All you cared about was Dean in this moment, fucking your absolute brains out. The grunts and groans he made as he fucked you were the sexiest sounds you’d ever heard, bringing you closer and closer to exploding. He could tell you were so close to cumming, that smirk on his face appearing again. 

“Cum for me, sweetheart,” he demanded, taking his hand and cupping your sweaty cheek. “Let me feel it drip down my cock, come on.”

You exploded, there was no holding back. You felt your body fold as the orgasm hit you, your toes curling and your screams hitting the ceiling as he torturously brushed your sweetest spot, over and over. 

“Oh God, Dean. Oh my God…”

“There you go, baby. Good girl. You came so fucking hard.”

He continued to pump his cock into you, but slower this time. You could tell he was close, your fingernails gripping onto his shoulders leaving angry, red welts in their wake. You wanted him to cum so bad, wanted to feel him shoot deep inside you it was almost painful. 

“Dean, cum. Please cum, I need you to. I need to feel it,” you begged, taking his cheeks in your hands and making him look directly in your eyes. “Please…”

A guttural cry came from within his chest as you watched him cum. His brow furrowed and his teeth bit hard on his bottom lip, drawing blood. You felt his hot seed shoot deep inside you, his cock twitching as he spilled his load. He rested his sweaty forehead against your chest as he tried to catch his breath, still holding you up against the wall, his cock still inside you. You ran your hands through his sweat soaked tendrils, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Slowly, he put you down on your feet, kissing your lips softly as he did. 

“Fuck…” he groaned, sitting down on the bed and wiping the sweat from his brow. “Just as amazing as I thought it would be.” 

You said nothing but smiled, as you went to gather your clothes. When you went to pick up your bra from beside him on the bed, his hand caught your wrist. Your plan was to get dressed as quickly as possible and leave, knowing this was only a one time thing. Stuff like this never lasted with drifters and outlaws, but you couldn’t deny the chemistry that radiated between the two of you. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dean asked, turning you to look at him. 

“Home,” you replied confused. “Isn’t that what happens after one night stands?”

Dean laughed, pulling you to him and bringing you into his lap. He moved your hair away from your neck and kissed a soft trail from your ear to your collarbone, kissing there and nipping with his teeth. 

“Oh, Y/N,” he said, shaking his head as he looked into your eyes. “If you think I’m even close to done making you scream for me, you’re sadly mistaken.”


End file.
